Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar
Ra's Al Ghul's Dagger is a piece of Epic (4-star) gear that can be evolved into a Legendary (5-star) gear, Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. Ra's Al Ghul's Dagger can only be obtained by buying Gear Lockers, making it the only legendary gear that is obtained outside of Online Battles. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar is the first piece of 5-star gear made available. Effects *30% - 50% DAMAGE BOOST to basic attacks *Power Drain 1% - 11% on Combo Ender *EVOLVED 1 Bar of Starting Power (Max 2 bars) Strategy "Combo Ender" is defined as the hit(s) that are performed by a directional swipe often offered after the 3-tap light basic attack combo, therefore characters that are encouraged to use their light basic combo based on their passives (Green Arrow/Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Darkseid/Apokolips) can make use of it effectively. Also, every hit of the combo ender will apply the drain, meaning any character that has a 2-hit combo ender can drain twice as much power. Characters who can do this include Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Hawkgirl/Prime, Raven, Killer Frost/Prime, and all versions of Deathstroke and Nightwing. Characters who have 3-hit combo enders are even stronger for this purpose, but there are only two such characters: The Arkham Knight and Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight. Additionally, in Online Battle defence, there are a few characters who will ulitize their combo ender (while most would not), such as Darkseid, Wonder Woman/600, Harley Quinn/Animated, Solomon Grundy/Boss, Sinestro/Green Lantern, Doomsday/Containment, along with Arrow Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter as mentioned above. It can be combined with Batgirl/Prime to provide any character with 2 bars of starting power. This is very popular with characters with strong special 2s, such as Ares. "Max 2 bars" means it is not possible to start out a match with more than 2 bars. This only affects Batman/Arkham Origins, who normally starts with 2 bars due to his passive, and thus will not benefit from the scimitar's effect. This does not mean you could evolve it to provide more than 1 bar of starting power. However, Batman/Arkham Knight's passive allows him to immediately gain 2 bars of power upon starting a match, and is unaffected by this cap. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar cannot power drain characters with immunity to power drain passives (Lobo/Prime, Static) despite that the animation still plays. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar is one of the less efficient gear to fully max out; 1 bar of starting power is granted upon evolving it and cannot be further increased, and generally the 6% power drain is sufficient as long as you can basic attack freely, especially if you are using 2+ hit combo ender characters. Trivia *Sometimes, there might be a glitch where the power drain effect will repeatedly display on the opponent, although their power is not actually drained, and it will keep going on until either the match ends or when the opponent's character is knocked out. *The animation of the power drain appears to be a recoloured version of Martian Manhunter's power drain effect. Category:Gear Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Power drain